


Pie's here.

by fictionalabyss



Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, jump scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Based around a true story of the time I scared my spouse while he masturbated in the shower.





	Pie's here.

You and Sam walked into the motel room with the food and beer Sam had been sent to get. You were sent with him to make sure he didn’t forget the pie, _again_. You smiled to yourself hearing the shower going. You were pulling out food and opening a beer for yourself when you heard it. Stopping dead, and shushing Sam, you listened. There was no mistaking that sound.

The almost rhythmic sound of the water as something moved back and forth at a set pace under it. You smirked and Sam shook his head.

Putting down your beer, you quietly moved towards the door. “If you two start fucking, I’m going outside.” You shushed Sam and did your best to open the door as quietly as possible.

The motel had dark red opaque shower curtains. So while you couldn’t see Dean, he couldn’t see you. And judging by the shift of the curtain as water hit it, plus the faint moans he was trying to bite back, he hadn’t heard you come in either. You grinned as you moved closer, silent as can be. And you waited.

He was close, you could hear it in his moans. You reached out for the edge of the curtain and ripped it open and yelled,  " ** _What are you doing!_** “

The fear on Dean’s face as he jumped had you laughing. He slipped in the tub and started to fall, one hand going to the wall to stop himself from hitting it, the other grabbing the curtain. ” ** _Son of a bitch!_** “ He yelled. “ **The fuck is _wrong_ with you!?**”

You were laughing hysterically, and could hear Sam laughing from the other room.

“Pie’s here.” You grinned, walking away.

“I fucking hate you, you know that!” He ground out. “I was so fucking close too. Fuck!”


End file.
